Bubbles and Butterbeer
by HRLKittycat
Summary: "Actually Neville, I promised Dean I would meet up in Unicorn Tuft, you know the new cafe" she said slowly watching my face "you can come two if you want to" Daffy added quickly. "Nah, I'm okay, I'm meeting up with the boys later." She knows I was lying.


**Before you read this you should know its an alternative universe where Neville Longbottom is the chosen one not Harry Potter, much like my story _Neville Longbottom the boy who would not die._ I don't own Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom or any of the other characters (i only own the ones i made up :D). **

**I like Neville Longbottom but i don't think he marrys Hannah Abbott as she was his only girl friend and i don't think everyone ends up marrying their Hogwart girl friend and because i love Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione and Daffy/Dean, Sorry Neville/Hannah. However i do believe that Neville really loved Hannah when they dated. This story is set two years after their seventh year and Neville, Daffy (and some others from hogwarts) are on a three year Auror trainning course. **

**Enjoy please review!**

* * *

><p>"So, where should we go now?" I asked my best friend Daffy as we step out of Flourish and Blotts book shop, wrestling through the crowd of family and Hogwarts students that rushing around Diagon alley to get their school stuff for September. I watch them fondly, I miss not being a student, it been two years since I and some friends defeated Lord Voldermort and restored peace to the wizarding world. But I still miss classes and D.A meeting and just being around Hogwarts in general, that's probably what made me decide to train as the Herbology teacher after I finish my Auror training. I have spoken to professor Sprout a lot recently and she said she would be delighted to train me. Seeing all theses first years running around makes me wish that I had a nice normal childhood, I never really got to be a kid was always the chosen one who needed to defend the wizarding world from Lord Voldermort every year.<p>

"Actually Neville, I promised Dean I would meet up in Unicorn Tuft, you know the new cafe" she said slowly watching my face "you can come two if you want to" she added quickly.

"Nah, I'm okay, I'm meeting up with the boys later."

She knows I'm lying; we have been best friends since we started Hogwarts together nearly nine years ago but she doesn't protest. Waving one last good bye she disappears into the crowd, leaving me standing in the middle of the swarm of shoppers.

Dean Thomas is Daffy's boy friend, they started dating in our fifth year after he finally asked her out. They are so madly in love, it nearly broke Daffy's heart when we got separated in the hunt for horcruxes and we had no idea whether he was alive or not. Dean also happens to be one of my good friends, and probably my favourite roommate. Daffy has fancied him since our first year when he saved us from the troll in the girls' bathroom at Halloween.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_Hermione, Hermione. Please come out" I said banging on the cubicle door "They didn't mean what they said!" we were standing in the girls' toilets calling out to a very upset Hermione; I would be in deep trouble if I'm caught, but an upset Hermione comes before detention._

"_Hermione they just gits who are jealous that someone muggleborn are better at magic than them. Anyway they were lying you maybe a bit of a know-it-all but you do have friends." Daffy shouts though the door to her._

_Ron, Harry and Seamus had called her an Know-it-all that no one likes and wants to be around in a conversation behind her back not realising she could hear them. They had also done some quite mean impressions of her, mimicking her and making fun of her very large front teeth, and comparing her to some of the ugliest girls in the school intill she had run past them crying, leaving them feeling extremely guilty ._

"_Like who? The invisible sparking goblin. You know everyone hates me!" she cried, her voice full of sadness._

"_Not true" Daffy called out "Me and Neville are your friends."_

"_Yeah, we're your friends. Come out of there Hermione, don't cry over a load of stupid boys lets go to the feast." _

_Hermione opened the door slowly and Daffy steps forwards to give her a hug. When Daffy steps back Hermione saw something behind us, her mouth opens in a big O and she lets out an ear piercing scream. Hearing a grunt we look behind us to what Hermione has screaming at. A ten foot mountain troll stood there. _

_Daffy and I let out a scream just as loud as Hermione's._

"_Run!" I shout even thought I could move myself, fear had token over me. Hermione still screaming, her eyes wide as satellite dishes. The troll lifted his large club in the air, I duck grabbing Daffy and pushing her out the way of the club._

"_Hermione!" I screamed as I she stood there petrified as the club went down on top of her with a thump, Hermione collapsed on the ground in a heap. I scream running towards her, she was still breath just knocked out. _

_Suddenly Daffy let out a cry of help; the troll had her dangling upside down by her ankles, her face purple. Without thinking I grab a bit of broken wood and throw it at it the troll._

_All of a sudden the trolls club flow out the troll hands; I turn around and saw Dean Thomas standing there looking extremely calm pointing his wand at the troll's club. I turn back just in time to see the club knocking the troll on the head. The troll drop Daffy and fell onto the stone floor not moving._

* * *

><p>After the troll attack Daffy had a huge crush on Dean, a lot like Ginny crush on me intill the second year, luckily she realised that we were better friends, she is dating a boy called Harry Potter now, who like Dean was my old roommate and friend. Strange to think about it all my friends ended up dating ended up dating each other, I mean Daffy and Dean, Ron (one of my other roommates) now date Hermione (they fancied each other for ages), Harry and Ginny have been dating since our 6th year (Ginny's 5th) and Luna went to the Yule ball with Ron, and has dated Seamus (now she is dating .<p>

It's only me without a love life. Weird, everyone expects the chosen one/the boy who lived or whatever you want to call me, to have lots of girlfriends. Yes I've been asked out a couple of times but only by people who want to date the famous boy. It was madness trying to find a date for the Yule ball, I asked Hermione to go as a friend as she is one of my best friends and was upset after Ron wouldn't ask her but she had said yes to go with Krum, then I asked every girl in her and Daffy's dorm but they all had dates in the end I heard Ginny complaining that she was not old enough to go so I asked her as a friend, she said yes but she wanted to go so bad she probably would say yes to anybody.

My only real girlfriend was Hannah a beautiful blond girl who never seemed to realise how beautiful she really was. Hannah though she was plain and stupid, her only problem was her nerves, she worried too much about exams and the safety of her friends and family I don't think it helped that Lord Voldermort killed a lot of her family.

Feeling lonely I walked down the cobbled street to Brown & Patil wizard and witch wear shop. A clothes shop set up by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil two best friends in Hermione and Daffy's dorm, a bit to giggly for my liking but they got a lot of attention from the boys. Their shop is a great place to buy Party robes, which need for Ginny and Harry party next week.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

A little dark haired girl, about 2 years old totted up to me and holds on to my leg, I look in at her in surprise, I've never seen this little girl in my life so why did she think I'm her father. I stare at the girl carefully in shock; she had black hair in neat little pig tails and a bright blue head band (the same colour as her small round eyes) that had Libby written in little fake jewels.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" a young lady cried running up to me. "Libby, what did I tell you about running up to strangers – I'm sorry, her dad left when she was baby – Libby get off this man must think your crazy. I'm Ruth Bubbles and this is Libby."

"It's ok, really. I did the same thing when I was her age." I informed the very pretty young lady, who i realise is not much older than me.

She nervously sweeps her long glossy black curls out of her eyes which I notice are the same colour and shape as her daughter's.

"Your father left when you were a baby?" she asked her voice full of sympathy and kindness.

"No, my mum and dad were killed when I was one – So I grow up with my gran – I didn't remember what they looked like when I was little so whenever I saw a happy looking couple I would scream and refuse to let go of them."

"Aww." She said quietly "I'm sorry about your parents."

"That's ok!" I said, not sure what else to say.

"Well, bye" Ruth pulls Libby away, looking slightly disappointed.

I had lost my chance she was walking away, her curls shimmering in the sunlight. I gulp and drew a breath before running after her – it's now or never and I don't want to let this opportunity pass without taking it.

"Um... would you like to go and grab a butterbeer?" I asked biting my lips nervously "and an ice cream" I added looking at Libby.

Holding my breath I wait for an answer.

"Love to" she laughed.

Right then I know she was the woman I've been waiting for all my life.

"So are you my Daddy, now" Libby whispers smiling taking my hand.

Well, we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think please review and tell me! :)<strong>


End file.
